Simplemente Destino
by AnNadOnO
Summary: UA A veces aunque no creas el destino el cree en ti...– Sabes que creo?…creo que mandaste esas flores pero ahora estas apenada y no quieres parecer desesperada por eso lo niegas – Ichigo la miró con autosuficiencia después de todo no sería la primera en intentar algo con él...Todo inicia con flores n.n


**Disclaimer: **Bleach ya sea manga o anime no me pertenece de lo contrario yo no estaría trabajando para vivir y estaría dándome la buena vida viajando por el mundo

**Simplemente Destino**

- ¿Cómo es posible que siendo el director del hospital más famoso de Japón no tengas por lo menos 5 mujeres? – dijo el pelirrojo

- Déjame en paz Renji – le contestó a su compañero entrando al elevador

- En serio, estoy empezando a tener mis dudas de ti he?! – entre risas miraba a su compañero de arriba abajo señalándolo con el dedo – enserio, no puedes pasar otro san Valentín sin novia no, no, no

- Lo dices como si … - el sonido de la puerta del ascensor lo interrumpió, entraron dos enfermeras que les saludaron con risitas tontas y murmuraban por lo bajo.

Y como no mirar a los hombres que estaban en el elevador, ambos con su bata blanca, uno de ellos con el cabello largo color rojo intenso recogido en una coleta alta, debajo de la bata traía unos pantalones negros ajustados, tenis blancos y una camisa color violeta, el otro de cabellera rebelde y naranja, debajo de la bata un pantalón gris de vestir perfectamente planchado, zapatos negros bien pulidos y una camisa azul claro con corbata y chaleco a juego con el pantalón solo observarlos era casi pecaminoso.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que nuevamente las puertas se abrieron y los chicos salieron, Renji se dio la vuelta y antes de que se cerraran las puertas les guiñó el ojo a las enfermeras, Ichigo solo rodó los ojos al ver a su amigo.

- Cómo sea!, te voy a conseguir novia, yo sé lo que buscas – empezó a contar con sus dedos – huecas, voluptuosas, cabello largo, fiestera

- Cómo le haces para no saber nada de mí – dijo sonriendo – mira… déjame en paz, tengo cosas que hacer – el pelirrojo iba a objetar pero Ichigo se adelantó – piérdete o te doy turno doble

- Adiós – el doctor salió huyendo de ahí, el pelinaranja entro a su oficina a trabajar

- Bien los llamé por una razón…quiero una novia– los presentes contuvieron el aliento y preguntaban por lo bajo ¿otra? – no para mi idiotas para Ichigo

- Y ese quién es? – la que habló era una chica de cabello corto y negro, por el comentario se veía que no era muy cercana al grupo

- El director del hospital, el amigo de Renji, el doctor elegido como el más guapo del hospital? - dijo una voluptuosa mujer de cabello naranja con voz chillona

- Elegido solo por el 51% de los votos… - completó Renji – Te llamamos Tatsuki porque tu… – hizo una pausa dramática

- Yo… - Tatsuki miraba a Renji esperando una impactante noticia

- Tu … tu debes tener alguna amiga linda y disponible en la firma

- Eres un idiota – dijo Tatsuki decepcionada – no me necesitabas a mí Orihime trabaja ahí también

- Auch – se quejó Renji .- Es que confío en tu juicio, Orihime no tiene ni idea de lo que es agradable en una mujer

- jajajajaja – Orihime estaba muerta de la risa debido a sus amigos y ni se enteró que Renji estaba hablando mal de ella – Bueno, le conseguiremos novia a Kuroaki-kun

- Traigo esto para Kurosaki Ichigo-san – un enorme arreglo de rosas rojas, blancas y rosas cubría completamente a la persona que estaba en la recepción del hospital

- Esta en la oficina del último piso por favor – la recepcionista estaba asombrada por el detalle que estaba por recibir su jefe, había muchas chicas que querían hacer eso pero ¿quién sería la valiente?.

Ichigo vio entrar en su oficina aquel arreglo florar y se sintió desconcertado, amablemente agradeció al joven y vio que aquella monstruosidad tenía una tarjeta – Si es de Renji lo mato…

_Llámame._

_Rukia K._

_0253533563_

El pelinaranja a penas daba crédito de lo que estaba leyendo seguramente era alguna loca que, no, no había explicación para ello. Aún estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos cuando vio llegar a Renji a su oficina, lo vio impactado por el arreglo…

- Wow! Quién es la afortunada o afortunado que va a recibir flores de Ichigo – el pelirrojo estaba olfateando las rosas del arreglo

- Nadie – contesto seco – Me lo enviaron a mí

- Una mujer?

- Si idiota

- uy excelente se me adelantaron! Dime todo – se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de su amigo quien aún permanecía de pie – Dame detalles es bonita?, dónde la conociste?

- No la conozco, me llegaron las flores y mira – le paso la nota al pelirrojo – Puede ser un poco menos desesperada?

- Uuuuy me agrada, directa y no tiene miedo mandar flores, creo que ya la amo – dijo el pelirrojo llevándose la mano hacia su corazón

- Perfecto!, si ya la amas por qué no la llamas?

- Nop, es para ti llámala tu – Renji se puso de pie, tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número de la nota, al verlo Ichigo intentó detenerlo pero era tarde, ya estaba hablando – Permítame un momento – le pasó el auricular al naranjita y este lo miró de forma que Renji interpretó que le tocaba turno doble

- Disculpe estoy llamando a Rukia, ehmm por unas flores

- Ah si permítame un momento…- Ichigo permaneció en la línea, seguramente era la secretaria de la desesperada, vio a Renji quien le sonreía desde su asiento – la señorita Kuchiki le pide que venga a su oficina en una hora – contestó la señorita al teléfono

- No puede ser…

- Gracias, lo esperamos

- No…no – Ichigo estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo y alto mientras veía a Renji partirse a carcajadas – Hoy haces doble turno

- Quéee? Ichigo! Tengo cita

- Ni modo, es el pago por usar el teléfono

- Qué te dijo la chica?

- Que fuera en una hora a su oficina

- Vas a ir?

- En primera no sé donde está su oficina, en segunda es una mujer extraña y en tercera…

Renji le mostró a Ichigo el reverso de la tarjeta ahí estaba el nombre de la firma de abogados y la dirección

- Te crees muy listo idiota? – Ichigo le quitó de la mano la tarjeta

- Nah, SOY muy listo IDIOTA, entonces en una hora he?

- No voy a ir…

- Si vas a ir…y quieres saber por qué vas a ir?

- Vas a decir una tontería verdad?

- Porque si no vas YO te voy a arreglar una cita con una enfermera que no te va a dejar en paz, que vas a ver todos los días en el elevador y en las consultas

- No me importa

- ….Y porque si no vas le voy a llamar a tu papá y le diré que te mandaron flores y estoy seguro que va a venir y te va a preguntar toooodo

- Yaaaa, si voy, si voy

- jejeje me voy y no olvides que – abrió la puerta – te amo Kurosaki-san

La secretaria de Ichigo estaba admirada ante la declaración, ya estaba haciendo sus imágenes editadas de Ichigo y Renji, hasta que escucho un golpe seco, era Renji que había sido golpeado con un maletín.

- Kaoru! – gritó Ichigo desde la oficina

- Si…si señor

- Tráigame mi maletín y cierre la puerta….ahh…y llame a alguien para que limpie la basura.

- Si señor

- ¿Por qué debería ir? – pensaba el naranja, luego a su mente llegó lo que sucedería si no iba su papá iba a entrar por esa puerta con un cartel de su madre llorando porque su hijo no era lo suficientemente hombre para enviar flores y por eso se las mandaban a él, sacudió su cabeza – no, no puedo permitir que él vuelva a venir aquí… iré y le diré que no me interesa, que tengo novia o algo – vio el reloj en su escritorio – arrg ya me voy

- Buenas tardes – dijo Ichigo entrando por las puertas de cristal del edificio, era una firma de abogados, en la entrada cerca de la secretaria estaba una tabla con el nombre de mas de 20 abogados disponibles, la voz de la secretaria lo devolvió al lugar

- Disculpe en que podemos ayudarle – era hermosa mujer de cabellera negra, traía un traje sastre color negro y una blusa rosa, con una elegante mascada a juego

- Si, vengo a buscar a… - olvidó el nombre y buscó en su bolsillo la tarjeta – Rukia K. – Leyó

- ¿A quién anuncio y cuál es el motivo de su visita? – la secretaria tomó el teléfono para llamar a la oficina de Rukia

- Soy Kurosaki Ichigo …_motivo de su visita? – _pensó el doctor – el motivo es por unas flores – se sintió apenado de decirlo así, casi sentía arder sus mejillas

- Ahh si… suba al ascensor penúltimo piso.

- ¿Qué oficina?

- La única…ahí está la secretaria personal de la señorita Kuchiki

Tatsuki esperó a que Ichigo entrara al ascensor y llamó a Orihime – Ya va para allá Kurosaki-san

Al salir del elevador vio un pasillo largo y casi al final estaba una mujer que le pareció conocida, estaba en un escritorio al pie de unas puertas, era muy parecido a como estaba su oficina, había una pequeña sala de espera con tres sillones y una mesita con algunas revistas y libros, había cuadros en las paredes de paisajes muy hermosos llegó hasta la pelinaranja.

- Inoue? – preguntó al ver a la chica, ella estaba vestida con un traje de falda y saco color azul marino, medias negras y unas zapatillas de 10cm, una blusa blanca y una mascada a juego

- Kurosaki-kun!, que gusto verte a que se debe el honor de tu visita? Me extrañabas

- Jeje – había olvidado que hablaba tanto – No, ehmm estoy buscando a Rukia..

- Kuchiki – completó Orihime

- Si, dónde la puedo encontrar – estaba nervioso, no había razón para estarlo pero sentía las manos heladas

- Ahora te anuncio – tomó el teléfono y marcó un número – Rukia-san aquí está Kurosaki-san…el chico de las flores – hizo una pausa, seguramente Rukia le estaba diciendo algo – enseguida lo llevo…si – levantó la mirada al pelinaranja – pasa, ella te esta esperando

Ichigo abrió la puerta y vio en las paredes cuadros como los de la entrada, había un sillón de tres sitios color vino y una mesa larga, al final un ventanal y frente a el estaba un escritorio caoba, ahí estaba la chica, era una mujer de cabellera negra, piel blanca, estaba mirando algunos papeles, parecía ocupada, en el escritorio estaba su nombre Kuchiki Rukia.

- Ejem… - Ichigo se aclaró la garganta, dándole a conocer a la azabache que estaba ahí

- Si ya lo ví – dijo la chica sin despegar su mirada del papel – solo espere un minuto

Ichigo no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, es decir, la desesperada se estaba haciendo la difícil o qué

- Mira…ya perdí mucho tiempo al venir aquí así que… - entonces se abrió la puerta y vio entrar a Orihime con un ramo de rosas rojas, el naranja estaba confundido.

- Entrégaselo al señor – así lo hizo la pelinaranja y luego se retiró

- _Otro? No le bastó con uno, esto ya es demasiado vergonzoso _– pensó Ichigo – Oe!, qué es esto

- Es tuyo – la pelinegra se puso de pie e Ichigo pudo observar que era muy bajita, llevaba traje con pantalón color gris y una blusa color amatista haciendo juego con sus enormes ojos, era muy hermosa

- Mío? No fue suficiente con el de ésta mañana?!

- Esta mañana? De que hablas zanahoria?

- Zanahoria…no eres la mujer mas romántica cierto…enana? – no era de los hombres que usaba ese tipo de palabras hacia una dama pero ESA no era una dama además ella había empezado

- Enana? Eres un… - rodeo el escritorio y quedó frente a él – esto es inaceptable, amablemente recojo su envío de flores que fue enviado por error y lo trato de localizar para que lo recoja y ahora me hace un drama

- De qué envío me estás hablando? – esto no se oía bien, algo olía mal aquí

- No eres Kurosaki Ichigo el que compró este arreglo de flores y lo envío a la oficina equivocada? –

- Qué?...a ver mas despacio…por parte

- Ok, quieres la explicación para idiotas?, te la doy… esta mañana llego a mi oficina y veo ese monstruoso arreglo de flores, veo la tarjeta y dice "Para mi conejita" firma Kurosaki Ichigo, le pedí a mi secretaria que te localizara y aquí estas

- Ehhmm NO!, no, no, no, yo no mandé nada

- De que hablas zanahoria?

- Te daré la versión para enanas..me llegó un mons – Ichigo se detuvo, no quería usar la misma palabra que ella – horrible arreglo de rosas con una tarjeta con tu nombre, tu número y tu dirección decía "Llamame", llamé a tu oficina y TU secretaria me dijo que TU decías que viniera

El silencio entre los dos hizo que ambos se miraran fijamente, cada uno pensaba que el otro estaba diciendo mentiras, pero como habían llegado a esto.

- Eres un loco peligroso? – Rukia lo miró de arriba abajo

- Cuántos locos conoces que usen trajes tan caros? – ichigo alzó la ceja – Sabes que creo?…creo que mandaste esas flores pero ahora estas apenada y no quieres parecer desesperada por eso lo niegas – Ichigo la miró con autosuficiencia después de todo no sería la primera en intentar algo con él

- Sabes que pienso yo?...que eres de esos narcisistas que no… - Rukia se detuvo y lo pensó un poco – Orihime – dijo en murmullo

- Que? Se te acabaron las ideas enana?

Rukia corrió a su escritorio y pulsó un botón – Si sabes lo que te conviene ven aquí con una explicación..

En el otro lado de la puerta estaba Orihime temblando de miedo…ella no quería enfrentar sola a Rukia…- Chicooos – pegados a la puerta estaban Renji y Tatsuki, al oír el comunicador se paralizaron

- Ejemm…hay vidas que salvar – se levantó Renji

- Tengo que contestar teléfonos

- CHICOS – imploró Inoue

- Rayos!...haré doble turno por una semana

- Eso es todo? No sabes lo que nos va a hacer Rukia – Tatsuki estaba verdaderamente asustada, sabía que era mala idea seguir a ese par pero no estaba esto…

- ….

Continuará o no?

Nota de la autora: Seh, estaba haciendo otros fics perdón pero esto lo tengo planeado desde hace mucho (como un día), nunca había escrito IchiRuki y la verdad me gusta la pareja…si continúa o no eso depende de ustedes y de sus comentarios, esta capi es corto porque quiero ver como funciona con ustedes, de todas formar el fic sería muy corto máximo 5 capítulos… … …Bye-Bye


End file.
